


Underneath: Agitha's Awakening

by retrom



Series: Hywar Erotica [11]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Alternate Canon, Anatomy, Anthropomorphic, Arachne - Freeform, Betrayal, Branding, Bugs & Insects, F/M, Game Over, Giant Spiders, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Horror, Impregnation, Male Sheik, Mindfuck, Morbid, Nightmare Fuel, Porn IS the plot, Sheik is Not Zelda This Time, Tattoos, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3067943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrom/pseuds/retrom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I pray to thee, Goddess of the Gold Skulltula. Give me your blessing, so that I may fight alongside my children."</p><p>(Arachnid Princess; Part Two | Inside; Part Five)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath: Agitha's Awakening

Agitha kneel before the great black widow. The same witch who, centuries ago, cursed a whole family to become skulltula. She look to Queen Gohma like a sister among spiders. Who was she to deny the princess? With those thoughts, she obliged. Agitha smiled as a golden threaded web was spinning around her, twisting and wrapping, swallowing her into a cocoon. The silk became a slime, coating and molding her body, seeping in through her pores and infecting her. Under the web, Agitha's legs were turning black and multiplying. Her spine was bending to support her new form, she let out agonizing screams as if her bones were breaking. Her bottom grew plump and round, swelling to carry the shell of a large white skull. The spider skin spread from the pit of her back, curving around to cover her sensitive breasts and shield her neck. When it was over, the webbed cage was glittering as Agitha emerged. Her eight legs cut away the string effortlessly with their sharp hairs and needle pointed tips.

Agitha stood before her fellow spider queens, reborn as a myth echoing morph. Gohma crawled around to inspect her lover's new body. Climbing over Agitha's bombchu-sized rump, Gohma worked her fangs between Agitha's bare shoulders. She carved the mark of her spawn and inked the tattoo with her poison. The cycloptic branding bled slightly before the burning acid cauterized it. Agitha felt stinging sensations, but bottled the pain with pride befitting a bride.

The sun was rising, making Impa's tent glow with it's amber rays. It made her toss and turn in her sleep but once she had rolled over it no longer threaten to wake her. Just before she was to settle back into her dreams, still half asleep, she felt vibrations though the ground. Impa was reminded of an army's earth-shaking march. Sheikiah instincts summoned her strength to reach for her spear. By skill or chance, Impa was still low enough to not be ripped to shreds with her tent. She dashed out of the ruins and across the remains of last night's campfire.

"Rufio, Sheik! The Gohma are upon us!"

Sheik and Rufio rose from their slumber with Impa's shout, brought to their senses when they heard the spiders' screeching. It was not long before they were fighting alongside their mentor. The swarm was overwhelming however, it came from all angles. This wasn't a battle for blood either, it held a more sinister purpose. It was a breeding raid, the Queens were here to steal seed. As a woman, Impa was violently tossed away. Her flight was cut short by a tree and she fell to the forest floor. Losing consciousness, she saw a familiar face tie up and carry away her charges.

"Agi...?"

Back at their nest, the royal arachnids stood over their prey. The brood stitched the victims' limbs to walls of webbing preparing for the orgy. Acid was dissolving Sheik's bodysuit when he opened his eyes. It was a horrifying vision, everywhere, he saw Gohma spawn crawling. Worst of all, a skulltula was towering over him, hissing.

"So pretty, I hope you taste like a girl too."

Sheik inhaled to scream as Agitha's tongue caressed his cheek. Before he could cry out she embraced him in a kiss. Her hands were pinning his shoulders, just like her lips were locking his. A string was catching in his throat, tying around his tonsils and making him choke. Sheik was left coughing into a mask of web when Agitha withdrew with a wicked grin. The smile kept curling against her cheeks as she crawled down his body. Agitha licked her lips, reaching for his limp dick. She tugged and pulled, wrapping her fingers around, stroking it to erection. Sheik whimpered under his new silk sheet, hardening against his will. It was hard to watch as well, not just mentally but physically. His eyes watered, blurring his sight, then rolling back as Agitha stared back into them. Her tongue tickled under the crown of his cock. She swallowed the head and closed her eyes when Sheik failed to meet her gaze. The rest of Sheik's body fell limp, as if all his noble blood was rushing to his groin. He had no strength to fight off the suckling spider queen. Agitha savored the sweet leak that began drooling from the tip, taking a sip with her as she removed her mouth. After crawling back up his body, meeting him face to face, she whispered into Sheik's ear mockingly.

"It's my first time with a boy, be gentle with me..."

Agitha giggled and lowered all of her hips over Sheik's legs. Underneath the skull, Sheik's cock was pressed through eight lips of labia. All the petals of her pussy folded and swayed as she slid up and down his shaft. Sheik's moans were muffled, Agitha couldn't even hear them as she laughed. With a smile, she squealed, she could feel him losing control. Instead of erupting with orgasmic force and pleasure, his cock was spilling his cum like a punctured water balloon. Powerless to struggle or squirm, he only felt defeat as he passed out. His head fell to the side and his last vision was Gohma molesting the son of Ganondorf as well.


End file.
